No Regrets
by azurezury
Summary: On the eve before her final face off with Amon, Korra approaches Tahno with an interesting proposition: she doesn't want to die a virgin.


A/N: Okay, here's the prompt "Korra losing her virginity to Tahno" submitted by Anon. I thought about doing something sappy with married!tahnorra and then scrapped it because I just wasn't feeling it. Also, I started out in past tense and got about half way through when i was like, maybe this would sound better in present. i'm strange like that X3. this takes place when they're at the underground hideout before the big amon/equalist confrontation. remember, tahno was there too, just nobody except tahnorrians remember

—

"I don't want to die a virgin."

Tahno's head snaps up so fast that he almost gives himself whiplash. Korra is standing in front of him, a determined look on her dirty face. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Maybe the lack of edible food is starting to get to him and that he is entering the hallucination phase of starvation.

"I don't want to die a virgin."

Okay. So he is hearing right. "Well, why in the hell are you telling me?" he grumbles, sliding down further onto his scratchy straw cot. This underground hideout definitely couldn't compare to a five star hotel. Or even his own home. So added onto the lack of good food, there was the lack of good sleep and it made him more irritable than usual. Korra moves over to sit on the edge of the cot, looking hard at her feet.

"Tomorrow, I could die. I've always lived my life with no regrets. Well, I don't want to regret never having sex before I died." Tahno rolls over to stare at her. She seems so vulnerable as she sits there, back hunched over, fingers digging into her crossed arms.

"Why are you just now thinking about this? I mean, you've had countless times you could have died." She glares at him and he just shrugs.

"Because tomorrow, I realize, that I may not come walking back in. All the other times, I've always known I would come back. No matter what. But tomorrow is different. People are going to die tomorrow." she closes her eyes and Tahno sits up, his irritated expression now replaced by a more serious one.

"You aren't going to die." He firmly states. "Besides," his voice grows softer, "Why are you asking me?" She may not have directly posed the question, but a girl just doesn't come up saying she didn't want to die a virgin for no good reason.

She ignores his first statement. "Well, Mako's with Asami, and Bolin…I couldn't break his heart like that." Tahno feels ice cold realization wash over him. So he was third in line. How flattering.

"Thanks for letting me know I'm the last resort." Tahno rolls his eyes and lays back down, turning on his side, his back to her. She moves to lean over him, grabbing onto his shoulder and pushing her cheek against his.

"Please Tahno. I'll never ask you for a favor ever again."

"Well, of course you won't if you're going to die tomorrow." he mutters. She recoils away, standing up and averting her eyes to somewhere else.

"Fine." Her voice cracks. "I'll just find some random guy to hook up with." Oh spirits, that tone. She is guilt tripping him. Totally guilt tripping him. He sits up, brushing back his unkempt hair.

"Okay, okay. I'll help you out. But damn it, we're going to do it my way." He scowls at her undisguised excitement. This felt so wrong on so many levels. "First off, we're not going to do this here. That could cause way too many problems." She tries to speak but he just held up a finger. "Secondly, we're going to use some form of protection. I refuse to have sex with you, you get pregnant, and then when you not die, you run off with that ass of a firebender with my kid. Lastly, you are going to owe me a favor. Any favor that I may cash in on at any time. Do you understand?" Korra remains quiet for a few moments and Tahno thinks she is going to back out.

"Deal."

"After supper, if they can call that supper, we'll leave and find somewhere private."

"See you then." She disappears and Tahno shakes his head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he mutters, flinging off the threadbare blanket. He needs to find some protection and a place for privacy.

—-

Only after the fire dies down and the others go off to bed do Tahno and Korra make their move. They head down one of the many tunnels, guided only by the flame from Korra's palm. Tahno glances over at her, studying the way her face is set in determination. Still, he asks, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She gives a single nod. He takes her hand and pulls her off to a small alcove that he stumbled upon earlier. He managed to furnish it with a couple of higher quality blankets and some thin pillows. As he begins to undress, she bends a thin wall of rock over the entrance, not wanting this moment to be ruined and making a small earth scone to give them a little light. Once that is done, she tugs off her shoes and her furs, hands trembling as she quickly tried to strip herself. She just wants this to be over with as quickly as possible to prevent herself from getting cold feet.

"Korra."

Korra disregards Tahno and fumbles with her pants, a sudden crushing feeling coming up in her chest that makes it hard to breath. "Korra." Tahno's hands come up to grip her arms and spin her around to face him. "I want you to take a deep breath." She struggles to do as he says.

"We're going to get no where if you have a panic attack." He replies dryly and she lets out a huff. "This doesn't have to be rushed. That will only make it more painful for you." Tahno releases her, his hands going down to gently undo her pants. She nods, not trusting herself to speak. His unhurried movements help her catch her breath, her eyes closing as he pushed the fabric down her hips, snagging her underwear as well. She steps out of her pants, feeling suddenly embarrassed in the dim lighting. Tahno doesn't say a thing, instead going for her breast bindings and slowly unraveling them. When she is completely nude, he gestures for her to go sit on the blankets so he can finish with his own clothes.

Her eyes rove over his form as he pulls his shirt from his chest and drops his pants. His skin is so pale. Almost like a ghost. He turns to her and she blushes unconsciously as her eyes drift right to his manhood. She's never seen a real male…penis…so she really can't help but stare. Tahno's cheeks burn and he resists the urge to cover himself. He settles down beside her and she immediately turns to him, anxious to start. He captures his face in his hands and takes her lips with his, intent on controlling the pace.

Korra doesn't really know how long they sit there, just kissing. His mouth is dominating, his tongue sweeping inside and rubbing against her own. It's like he's making love to her mouth. Her fingers thread through his hair, keeping him close. The longer they kiss, the more relaxed she becomes. Tahno feels the anxiety slowly slipping out of her. Finally. At first touch of his hand against her shoulder, she jumps and jerks away. "Sorry." She mumbles.

"It's all right." He gives her a moment to collect herself before he puts his hand on her shoulder again. She doesn't jump so he sees this as the go ahead signal. His hand trails slowly down her skin. The simple act is already heating his blood. She gasps softly as his fingers caress against the slope of her beast, gently tweaking a nipple. He leans forward, sucking on her bottom lip as his hand cups and kneads her flesh. Korra never realized that the breasts could be so…sensitive. Sure, she knew that they were more for just looks and feeding babies, but still. Anytime she attempted to play with them only resulted in her just feeling weird. But with Tahno playing with them, well, that was a whole different feeling. His thumb is rubbing circles around her nipple and she can feel an answering throb at her center.

His lips release her and begin to pepper kisses along her jaw, working up to her ear, where he bites down. She twitches, eyes closing as she absorbs the feeling. His hand switches out to her other breast and his other hand is moving down her side. Her breath hitches as she realizes where he's going. "Don't tense up," he murmurs in her ear, licking up the shell of it. She forces herself to relax and her thighs fall open. His hand tickles along her inner thigh, making her squirm. His lips are now moving south and she is forced to lean back.

"Ah!" She cries out as his lips latch onto a nipple, teeth and tongue stimulating it. She holds his head to her breast and at first touch of his fingers at her sex, she almost jack knifes. He pauses, letting her calm down, before he starts again. A low groan leaves her mouth as his fingers slip along her wet folds. She worries for a moment that he won't be able to bring her to the same pleasure she's experienced by her own hand, but when she feels him brush up against her clit and start attacking it, she knows that she's in good hands. Her hips thrust up, seeking more. His mouth is at her other breast now and Korra finally notices that she's laying on her back and Tahno is bending over her. His hair brushes against her skin, sending more little shock waves to her center. She feels a digit rub against her entrance before slipping in, pushing all the way up. The sensation of being filled is almost too much and she bites down on her lip to keep from coming.

Tahno pants against her breast, his body now aroused to the point of pain. She's so hot and tight that he feels like he's literally being burned. He pushes his finger in as far as it can go, searching for any sort of barrier. She has one. Figuring that they've had enough foreplay, he slides his finger out as he sits up. His tongue darts out to lick his finger and he moans at the taste. She's watching him, her entire body laid out before him like a feast. It's his turn to fumble around as he searches for the lone condom he's been able to procure. He nudges her legs apart, the scent of her arousal hitting him hard and would have brought him to his knees if he weren't already on them.

He finally gets the damn thing rolled on and his hands come up to grab her hips. He stares at her intently. "You sure you want this?" he questions her again.

"No regrets."

He gives a stiff nod and lines his body up with hers and begins to slide in. He stops several times, her heat almost suffocating him. He surely can't lose it before getting all the way in. How embarrassing would that be? She's patient with him though. Finally he hits against her barrier and her body tightens up unconsciously. He leans down, lips capturing a dark tip. His teeth scrape against the hard bud, hoping that this will be enough of a distraction. He thrusts sharply, muting out her cry as he slams all the way up to the hilt.

Korra hastily wipes at her eyes, tears stinging in the corner of them. Her body hurts. She knew it would hurt but she always figured that it would be just a faint pain and that her first time would be so magical and full of love that it wouldn't even really matter. But no. Her first time is in some dingy cave with a guy that was once her enemy and sports rival. Things really couldn't get more fucked up than this.

He slowly draws out and pushes back in, setting up a steady rhythm. At first, she panics in her mind. This wasn't what she expected sex to be like. Oh spirits, she made a terrible mistake. She thought sex was supposed to be wonderful and just the act of his shaft inside of her would be enough to make her orgasm. Instead, it just made her throb in an uncomfortable sort of way. Tahno seemed to be way ahead of her because his thumb was now pressing into her clit. As he begins to rub it in time with his thrusts, she feels her body starting to tighten in a most delicious way. The feeling is amplified by her having something to clench down onto and the worry fades from her mind.

Tahno is mentally going over pro bending rules in an attempt to keep himself from completely exploding. Her wet heat clenching and then relaxing around him is driving him mad. Her fingers are digging into the blanket beneath her and her hips are pushing back in time. He can see sweat rolling down between her breasts and he feels sweat rolling down his own back. The tiny space has become so hot he's finding it harder and harder to breathe.

"T-Tahno." she gasps, eyes squeezing shut as the waves of pleasure rise higher and higher. His pace speeds up and his thumb presses more firmly against that bundle of nerves. She's going to lose it at any moment. Her body arches up as her mouth parts in a silent scream as her body finally succumbs to the feeling. Tahno hisses as her body clamps down in almost a vise like grip. He curses as he falls to the pleasure as well, his body thrusting helplessly against her own as he finds his release.

When Korra comes down from her high, Tahno is draped over her, his body slick against her own. She stares up at the rock ceiling, her mind in a daze.

"Regret it yet?" he asks, his voice cold despite the lingering heat and passion.

"No." Never.

—

Really, it is hard to imagine that Republic City was once a war torn city. Now, it is the picture of peace and happiness. All thanks to Avatar Korra, or at least according to the newspapers. Korra hates that her friends seem to be forgotten.

They don't seem to mind though. They're just happy to be alive.

They're sitting at Narook's Noodle Shop, enjoying a well deserved meal after another day of going around and settling arguments and keeping the peace. Bolin is sticking his chopsticks up his nose, doing some sort of animal impression. Korra snorts in laughter, almost spitting out her drink.

"Hello, Uh-vatar."

She turns slowly, surprise on her face at seeing Tahno. After the final battle, he disappeared. Deep down, it hurt her and she knew that she had something to do with his up and leaving. He's dressed in fancy Earth Nation clothes and she decides that the green suits him.

"I'm ready to cash in that favor." Mako, Bolin, and Asami look at her, confused. She never told them about that night.

"All right. What do you want?"

"I've got two tickets back to Ba Sing Se. You're coming on a little vacation."

"Tahno! I can't just leave!"

"I've already cleared it with Tenzin."

"But I have to pack!"

"Taken care of."

Korra huffs and stands up, looking apologetically at her friends. "Sorry guys. But, a deal's a deal." Bolin and Mako instantly start interrogating her, but Tahno just grabs her hand and drags her out of the noodle shop. As they walk towards the docks, she looks up at him. "I thought you weren't coming back."

"I did too." He doesn't look down at her. "But then I realized that I forgot something back in Republic City."

"Oh. And what's that?"

"You." He smirks at her and she flushes, moving to lace her fingers with his. "No regrets?"

She pauses for dramatic effect before a large smile breaks out onto her face.

"No regrets."


End file.
